


the taxidermy of you and me

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, clothes-stealing, patrick steals petes clothes, yeah thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Patrick slowly moves into Pete’s home, he happens to sometimes wear his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the taxidermy of you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@SuchFandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40SuchFandom).



> First off, I do NOT own any of these people. I would probably keep them the same if I did. Secondly, this is my first fic for this particular fandom, so I’m merely toeing the waters. Lastly, this was written really late at night and if there are any mistakes, I’m sorry. Hope you enjoy the drabble nontheless.

Pete couldn’t quite remember when Patrick started wearing _his clothes_ , but he suspected it started when Patrick moved into his Chicago home a few months before.

The move in had been accidental and slow, slow enough that some mornings Patrick might borrow one of Pete’s t-shirts and _forget_ to bring it back save the times he actually wore it when he was at Pete’s. Nobody really mentioned it occurring, for there was no reason to bring such mundane topics up.

It went on like that until one Friday night, when the whole band happened to be over. They were watching a football game, drinking drinks, and eating whatever food Pete happened to have laying around in his apartment. Andy happened to notice that Patrick was wearing one of Pete’s button-ups.

“Patrick….isn’t that Pete’s shirt you’re wearing?” Andy asked Patrick during a rare moment that Joe and Pete didn’t happen to be in the room.

Patrick paused mid-bite on the piece of pepperoni pizza he had been going down on, eyes widened in surprise. “Uh, yeah actually.” He mumbled awkwardly, a blush creeping on his face, illuminated by the light of the TV screen. “It’s um, very soft?”

Andy laughed light-heartedly, jabbing Patrick in the side. “I’ll take your word for it!”

Patrick flinched at the poke, but smiled back at Andy, grateful that he didn’t really press into it. He really didn’t want to think about how _goddamn_ attached he was getting to Pete, as well as attracted. Patrick was quite possibly head-over-heels _crushing_ on his longtime friend and bandmate.

When Pete and Joe came back into the room with two more of the oven pizzas, Andy didn’t mention Patrick wearing Pete’s shirt, and the atmosphere went back to its normal friendly banter.

It was past two in the morning when Andy and Joe finally left the apartment, still littered in plates and cups. Pete made a tired clicking sound with his tongue as he gathered everything up in one corner of the coffee table, to be cleaned once he was of a more functioning mind. Patrick stood at the front of the hall, a wool blanket wrapped around him.

“Pete?” Patrick quietly asked, hoping that Pete wasn’t so crashed that he couldn’t have a proper conversation.

“Yeah, Trick?” Pete hummed, making his way across the room over to him.

“I’ve been taking your clothes a lot recently.”

_That was not the way that was supposed to come out!_ Patrick thought, a sheepish smile on his face as Pete gave him a confused grunt.

“I mean, that I’ve been borrowing your clothes and um, forgetting to give them back!”

It took Pete a moment to process what Patrick had said to him, but he smiled when he realized. “I’ve noticed. You look pretty damn good in them, too.” He says, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s neck, bringing him close.

“So, you’re not going to stop me?” Patrick questioned, starting to inch down the hallway, wrapping the blanket around Pete as well.

“Not until you actually end up bringing all of your own clothes here too. Maybe even after that.”

They scuffled down the hall in a calm silence, entering Pete’s room, nearly tangling themselves as they tripped on a shoe and fell onto the bed. The queen-sized bed whined as they inched up towards the head of it, grunting in their struggle. Soon enough, they finally got settled and comfortable. Pete kicked off his house shoes, which followed by them violently hitting the bedroom wall. “Hope that didn’t make a print.” He mumbled into Patrick’s chest, breath warm on the fabric.

Patrick said something unintelligible in response, instead wrapping himself around Pete. Pete didn’t seem to mind at all.

“I’m serious, Trick. You look sexy as fuck in that shirt.” Pete says, looking up at Patrick.

“T-Thanks, Pete.” Patrick stuttered, trying to focus his eyes on Pete, who was giving him a sleepy grin.

Pete yawned, once more resuming his cuddling position, face in Patrick’s chest. “Go to sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay Pete. Goodnight.”

“Love you, Patrick.”

“Love you too, Pete.”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> also, I would like to say a huge thank-you to @SuchFandom on twitter!!! As well as other Fall Out Boy friends I've made on Twitter, they are seriously the kindest!


End file.
